1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications apparatus and method applicable to a cellular terminal such as a mobile phone, or the like, able to effectively disperse traffic by using both a cellular network and a Wi-Fi network, both of which are heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cellular communications schemes are classified into a first-generation communications scheme, a second-generation communications scheme, a third-generation communications scheme, and a fourth-generation communications scheme. Among them, the third-generation communications scheme, commonly used recently, is divided into an asynchronous scheme represented by wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) and a synchronous scheme represented by code division multiple access (CDMA). The fourth-generation scheme is represented by long-term evolution (LTE), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMax), and the like.
The cellular communication method is advantageous in that it allows for seamless data communications while on the move, but disadvantageous in that a user fee is incurred and network traffic increases, due to the use of limited radio resources.
Due to the shortcomings of cellular communication, Wi-Fi communication, which does not incur a charge and supports a high data transfer rate, may be used. Wi-Fi communication, a wireless technology advanced from the existing wired network, is advantageous in that a high data rate may be implemented therewith, and it can be used free of charge. However, it has shortcomings in that a region that can be covered by a base station may be excessively narrow and it is difficult to use Wi-Fi communication while on the move.
Recently, cellular phones support both cellular communication and Wi-Fi communication, whereby each cellular phone may use cellular communication while on the move and Wi-Fi communication while in a fixed location. Also, in order to implement mobility, a communications scheme of converting a cellular communication scheme into a Wi-Fi communication scheme may be used.
However, related art communications terminals such as cellular phones, or the like, may use either cellular communication or Wi-Fi communication, but cannot use both for dispersing traffic, so an increase in traffic in a communications network in use is unavoidable.
Patent document 1 described in the following prior art document relates to a handoff method between a mobile communications network and a WLAN, and an apparatus thereof. This document does not disclose the simultaneous use of cellular communication and Wi-Fi communication to disperse traffic.    (Patent document 1) Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2006-0093216